


Thank Me When We Win!!

by DontForgetTheComma



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Legends, Binds, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, Love, My First AO3 Post, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex, don't judge too harshly, favorite pairing, lifetane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontForgetTheComma/pseuds/DontForgetTheComma
Summary: First post on AO3.  Leave feedback (positive or negative)
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Thank Me When We Win!!

**Author's Note:**

> First post on AO3. Leave feedback (positive or negative)

"Awww, no fair!" Octavio whined. "You can't tie me up and then move like that in front me." Octavio was laying on his back on the bed, shirtless. His hands tied above his head while his legs were spread, each ankle also tied down.

"Just be quiet for a minute...." Ajay was wearing a bra and a pair of cargo pants, while listening to the song playing on the holo music box and drumming out a beat in the air. At the same time, she was swaying to the music. She was in her own world, letting the music overcome her.

Octavio whined and struggled against his leg and arm bindings.

"Come on, Ajay, let me go...."

"If I untie you," Ajay said flirtatiously, while climbing on top of him to straddle him, "you need to keep your hands to yourself. Can ya give me your word that ya won't touch me?"

Octavio nodded like an energetic puppy as Ajay began to slowly grind her hips against Octavio's pelvis. He loved to watch her on top of him. He thought she was the sexiest, most beautiful thing in the world and he couldn't believe that she was his.

While grinding on Octavio's pelvis, Ajay leaned over, pretending that she was going to untie him, but instead shoved her chest into his mouth, as she began to suck and nibble on his neck. He knew she was trying to leave a bruise and he readily moved his neck to give her access to do so.

"Ohhh, no fair!!! I can't even touch them!!" Octavio whined as he pulled his face away from her cleavage. Ajay stopped sucking on his neck, admiring the giant bruise she left.

"Ah ah ah," Ajay held up one finger. "The agreement was if I won the match, I got to decide how we celebrate."

"Ajay, don't do this to me," Octavio whined. "You're so unfair...."

"But, what if I want to ride the **Oct Train** tonight?" Ajay said, smiling seductively at him. She began unzipping his pants. "Would you like that?" She raised one eyebrow and smirked at him. "You want me to ride the Oct Train?"

"I want to fuck you so bad right now...." Octavio struggled against his bindings again.

"You're so impatient," she teased him.

Ajay pulled his cargo shorts and boxers down off his waist to his ankles. His cock was already erect and Ajay could see precum on the head.

"Someone's happy to see me," as she began to stroke his length.

"Oh fuck, Ajay." Octavio bucked up against the bindings as Ajay took him in her mouth. Her mouth was so warm and inviting and Octavio couldn't help but to moan.

"You like this?" Ajay smiled and looked up at him, swirling her tongue on his cock.

Octavio's eyes were closed and he was twitching with every movement of Ajay's tongue.

"Fuck Ajay....oh, fuck..."

"Tell me you like it," Ajay said as she began to slowly slide her hand up and down his member.

"I....I like it....," Octavio gasped. "Don't stop, _mi amor_..."

Ajay took him in her mouth again, using both her hand and her mouth to bring him pleasure.

"You're so naughty...," he sighed, looking down at her. He couldn't get enough of the way she looked, her mouth full of him.

"I am...." Ajay smirked up at him while continuing to play with him in her mouth.

"Can I touch you?" Octavio pleaded.

"I told you, no touching..."

"Fuck...," he moaned. "Fuck....fuck....fuck....I'm already close...."

"Already?" Ajay began tugging on his length, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

Octavio could feel the heat burning in his stomach, his muscles beginning to tighten as Ajay brought him closer to release.

"Fuck....I'm so close...," he moaned. "I'm gonna cum..."

"Not yet, you aren't..." Ajay pulled away from him suddenly and stood up, removing her cargo pants and underwear.

"Ajay, don't fucking torture me like this..." Octavio whined. "I'm so close.....please...."

Ajay just lifted her eyebrow, smirked and straddled him again. She began kissing him, her tongue finding its way between his lips, while slowly grinding her pelvis against his. Octavio's kisses were desperate, pleading. He continued to buck up against the bindings.

"You're such a tease," he whimpered. "Untie me please....Don't make me finish like this...."

"Not just yet," Ajay teased, while seductively sliding up his body. Ajay loved exploring Octavio's body. She found his tattoos and piercings extremely hot. His random scars scattered about his body also added to his sex appeal. Ajay continued to rub her hands over his body, slowly sliding herself upwards. Octavio knew what was coming and he licked his lips in anticipation. Ajay positioned herself over Octavio's mouth and sat down on Octavio's greedily waiting tongue. Immediately, Ajay moaned as Octavio's tongue began hungrily exploring her folds.

Ajay slowly began rocking back and forth, riding Octavio's stiff tongue. She grinded down on his mouth, trying to get as much of his mouth to cover her warmth. She let out a squeal and gripped his hair with both hands. The sudden yank of his hair spurred Octavio to change his tactic. He flicked her button and then took it in his mouth to suckle it. Octavio knew exactly what strategies he needed to quickly get her off with his mouth. He took pride in the fact that he could get her off so quickly. He only wished he could use his fingers as well to explore her and bring her to a climax a lot faster.

He loved when Ajay let him explore her. He loved the sounds she made, how her body twitched, how she smelled, how she tasted. He knew Ajay had no complaints about his skills but he desperately wanted to touch her. Above him, Ajay's movements became more concentrated the closer she reached her climax.

"Oh....Octavio," she moaned as she grabbed the headboard to brace herself as the beginnings of waves of bliss started to travel through her body. "I'm so close.....Oh, Octavio..."

Ajay could feel her muscles clenching and tightening up and she could feel a cramp beginning to form. But that wasn't at the forefront of her mind. Her goal was to allow her body to reach its release. Octavio continued to lick and suck as Ajay clutched the headboard with both hands to brace herself for the waves of pleasure that had started traveling through her body. Octavio kept up his pressure, carrying her through her climax. As a final shudder moved throughout Ajay's body, she climbed off of him and collapsed next to him.

"Fuck, Ajay....you taste so good....I wasn't done yet."

She smirked at him, the lower half of his face covered in her juices, as she reached up to undo his wrist bindings.

"You know, we aren't finished yet, right _amor_?" Octavio quickly reached down to untie his ankle bindings.

"I'm finished...," Ajay smirked, "or maybe you don't remember me finishing on your face two seconds ago." Ajay laid back flat on her back, her body spent, her hair splayed out on the pillow around her like a crown.

"Nope, you're not getting away that easy." Octavio crawled up between Ajay's legs, kissing her inner thighs. "Fuck, you smell so good," he mumbled. Octavio began sucking and licking her inner thighs, leaving love marks over both thighs. Ajay rubbed her hands through Octavio's neon green-tipped hair, occasionally giving it a tug.

"I can't wait to feel you," he uttered. Octavio reached up to remove Ajay's bra. "Take this off."

Ajay sat up to allow him to unhook her bra and then lay back down. He ogled her breasts, taking them into his mouth and hands, sucking, licking, and caressing them. He was never a breast man, but he found himself changing his mind the longer he was with Ajay. Ajay lay quietly, attempting to hide her face in her hair. Her naked body was splayed out before Octavio, waiting for Octavio to play with it as he wanted.

"You're so cute," he whispered, "thinking I can't see you hiding behind your hair."

Ajay blushed and she closed her eyes, avoiding Octavio's smirking face. After a few moments, he moved his body to enter Ajay. He stared in her eyes, waiting for her to give him the okay. She slightly nodded her head. His erection was long and thick. He knew his girth was too much for Ajay, but she took it with only a slight gasp. As his tip touched her lower lips, preparing to enter, Ajay sighed in anticipation. She had once told him that him entering her was one of her favorite things and that turned Octavio on just as much as seeing Ajay's naked body.

"Even though you're supposed to be riding the Oct Train tonight," Octavio said as he pressed his entire self into her, while lifting her right leg. He withdrew and pressed in again, going deeper. He did it a third time, until he was all the way in. He could feel his pelvis press against Ajay's and knew that he was as deep as he could go. Ajay wrapped her legs around him and lightly clawed his back as Octavio buried his face in her neck and slowly began to pump into her.

Ajay moaned, her eyes closed, as Octavio's lips trailed down her neck, sucking and biting. She knew he was aiming to leave a mark. Octavio loved to mark her up with each encounter as a way of claiming what he said was his.

His left hand squeezed her breast, flicking the nipple gently, before squeezing harder. He alternated the pressure, driving Ajay wild in the process. His movements continued to be agonizingly slow in stark comparison to his normal constant desire for speed. He regularly took his time when being with Ajay, savoring every moment.

Octavio wanted to fuck her as hard and as quick as he could, but he resisted, moving slowly as Ajay's nails dug into the flesh on his back.

"Are you right here with me, _mi amor_?" Octavio stroked Ajay's hair away from her forehead. Ajay's hair was splayed out across the pillow, framing her head like a halo. She looked like a complete goddess to him. His voice was quieter than his normal volume.

"Always," Ajay stammered before claiming Octavio's lips in a messy kiss. Ajay wrapped her fingers in his green-tipped mohawk, pulling tightly.

"I'm so in love with you," Octavio murmured into Ajay's hair. "You're so fucking beautiful."

Ajay scraped her nails up and down Octavio's back in response.

"Look at me," he whispered, as he slowly continued to fill her with his length. "Look at me, _mi amor_."

Ajay opened her eyes to find his hazel-green eyes staring at her. It was almost too much for her to look into his eyes, which were so deep and full of passion. Octavio loved to stare into Ajay's eyes as he made love to her, even though it made her overwhelmed. The constant eye contact between the two intensified the feelings.

"I love you," he whispered. "You are my everything."

Ajay could feel the emotions overwhelming her. She could feel the tears start to form in her eyes as Octavio continued to pump into her at a slow, loving pace.

Octavio gently kissed the tears that fell from her eyes. Even though he and Ajay had officially been a couple for several months, their sex life was relatively new. Ajay was often emotional during their sexual encounters and she often apologized for showing emotions once they were finished. In the beginning, Octavio was afraid he was hurting her and that's why she would cry, but after they had a heartfelt discussion one night after a session of lovemaking, Ajay expressed that she felt overwhelmed when being intimate with him. After that moment, Octavio decided to comfort her as much as possible each time they were together to reassure her that he was as emotionally connected to her as she was to him.

To Ajay, giving herself completely to Octavio was out of character and she found it difficult to abandon all self control. She enjoyed learning Octavio's body and making him happy, but she was still uncomfortable with releasing all abandon. She knew Octavio had much more experience than her, but he never made her feel less when they were together. He took his time with her, caressing her skin and whispering sweet affirmations into her ears.

"You're so perfect," he murmured as he continued to kiss her face. He moved his mouth over her neck, again sucking, biting, and licking, leaving a mark. Seeing Ajay marked with love bites from him turned him on. If it was left up to him, he would cover her entire body in marks, claiming her for himself.

Ajay moaned and reached up to kiss him. Octavio grabbed her hips and hooked his arms under both knees to lift her and bring her closer to him. Ajay whined and arched her back with the sudden intense pressure.

"Oh, Octavio," she panted as the change in angle caused a deeper, more intense feeling to travel through her body.

Octavio slowly picked up his pace. He could hardly control himself. Ajay's warmth surrounded him and it was all he could do to hold off.

"You're so fucking tight," he murmered.

He reached for the headboard to get a better grip to control his thrusting. He lifted her right leg onto his shoulder and felt himself slide into her deeper.

"Oh, fuck...." He stammered. He was close. He could feel the heat burning in his stomach, building up and tightening. He picked up his thrusts, using the headboard for leverage. The headboard made a steady drumbeat on the wall with each thrust he made.

"Fuck, I'm close....turn over."

Octavio quickly pulled out of Ajay so she could turn over. He was so close but he didn't want to finish just yet. After turning over, Ajay got on her knees, arched her back, her butt in the air. Octavio entered her from behind and his thrusting became more intense. He was close. He gripped her hips, slamming her back into him. Ajay panted and moaned, unable to speak because of the force of which he was pounding into her. Ajay buried her face in the pillow to smother her loud screams as Octavio gripped her around the waist. He moved his other hand to play with her nub, aggressively rubbing it to bring her to her peak again.

She could feel how tight his grip was on her hips. He would probably leave a bruise. He continued to slam her hips back into his length. Ajay kept her face buried in the pillow, her sounds muffled by the fluffy surface. Ajay could feel herself about to climax again and she began tightening around Octavio's length. Octavio moved his hand to grip Ajay's neck, lightly applying pressure.

"Oh fuck, Octavio," Ajay panted. "I'm so close." She could feel the pressure on her neck slightly increase.

"Come for me, _princesa_ ," Octavio moaned, his voice low and raspy as he quickened his pace. He tightened his grip on her neck. "I want to hear you..."

Ajay's body begins to shudder as she feels her second release of the night pulsate throughout her body. Octavio picked up his pace, continuing to thrust into Ajay, carrying her through her climax.

"I'm so close," he breathed. "Let me.....can I.....can I cum inside you?"

"Yes," Ajay moaned, "Cum....cum for me," Ajay was able to stutter out.

"Fuck....fuck.....fuck....my naughty _princesa_...," Octavio's pace quickened. "I'm so close...fuck....fuck...you feel so good..." Octavio could barely speak. He was starting to feel lightheaded.

Ocatvio was now thrusting as hard as he could, with total abandon. He was so close and he wanted to fill Ajay up completely. He pounded into Ajay as hard and as fast as he could. Ajay clawed at the bedsheets as her loud moans and screams were barely muffled by the pillows she had her face shoved in.

"Oh shit...fuck....I'm cumming......" Octavio released himself inside of Ajay, his body twitching as he filled her to the brim. He allowed himself to finish, before pulling out of her and rolling to the side. He grabbed Ajay into his arms, kissing her on the forehead. Ajay snuggled into the crook of his arm, against his chest.

"You good?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"Yeah, I'm good." She quietly answered after a short pause.

"I love you." Octavio kissed the top of her head.

"I know," Ajay whispered quietly. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I appreciate any feedback.


End file.
